1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base anchoring structure for fixing a base of an apparatus body to a floor in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A base is arranged at a lower part of an apparatus body, to support the apparatus body in an upright position and move/anchor the apparatus body with respect to a floor. To move and anchor the apparatus body, the base has a moving device such as a caster as well as an anchoring device such as a stopper. The base also has a lifting device that selectively lowers and lifts the moving and anchoring devices, to establish a movable or anchored state of the apparatus body. An example of the anchoring device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-16505. This related art lowers a plurality of legs in an integrated fashion to a floor.